


Team Colours

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't just yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Colours

"What do you think?" Tidus asked, holding out his arms and turning around before them.

Auron grunted from his usual spot propping up the wall. "It's yellow." It wasn't just _yellow_ though. It was a bright, gaudy shade that would have blinded a chocobo.

"It's the team colours," the boy explained. "Means that even you can tell when our team has the ball."

Auron's expression frosted slightly. After all the time he'd spent with Jecht – not to mention Jecht’s bliztball-fan family – his knowledge of the sport was still basic. And Tidus took great delight rubbing that in.

"You look good," his mother soothed, holding out her arms. "Every inch the bliztball star."

Tidus smiled at that and let her hug him, but he looked uncertain. To his mother, the only bliztball star was Jecht. And Jecht had never worn the team colours.


End file.
